Prepare crude extracts of plants which have been designated as active in antitumor bioassay. Fractionate, isolate and determine the chemical structures of the active antineoplastic agents. Prepare additional quantities (usually a few grams) of those compounds which require additional biological testing to determine whether or not they are of interest to NCI. Plants will normally be supplied by the NCI from 3 lbs. to 100 lbs. for fractionation. Carry out appropriate literature surveys on its plant assignments. Apply for patents on compounds that reach NCI's DN2 stage.